


too full

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, M/M, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler feeds josh too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too full

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a request someone had on wattpad.

Josh sat at the table waiting patiently for his boyfriend to finish dinner. 

He folded his hands on the table and looked down at his lap - well, there was a belly in the way. He hasn't been gaining that long but his belly already sat on the tops of his thighs. All of his clothes either didn't fit or were just way too tight. He was currently shirtless and wearing loose shorts. Tyler was still kind of shy about Josh wearing tight clothes. He wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable when he was stuffed but he also couldn't stop thinking about how hot it was when Josh was bursting out of his clothes. 

"Okay, here we go." Tyler said as he walked into the dining room with a tray of mac and cheese. He set it in front of Josh and grabbed a fork. "I have other stuff in the kitchen but let's get you through this first." 

Josh smiled as Tyler started to feed him his meal. 

Dinner was always his favorite time of day. Tyler always made the most delicious food and made sure there was plenty of it. 

About 15 minutes later, Josh was almost done the entire tray. His belly stuck out a little more. 

"Alright, Joshie, one more bite." Tyler smiled as he fed his boyfriend the last bit. "Still have room for more?" 

Josh nodded. Tyler left the room to go back to the kitchen. They always stuffed him to his limit at dinner. It wasn't even really an option if he was hungry or not. 

Tyler returned a minute later with two large pizzas. Josh's mouth watered at the delicious smell. 

Tyler sat down again and grabbed the first slice. He brought it to Josh's mouth who bit in eagerly. Tyler rubbed Josh's bloated belly with his free hand to try to keep the discomfort to a minimum. 

Josh got through the first pizza fairly quickly. It wasn't until the second pizza that he started to slow down. His belly was sticking out even more now. It was the size of a soccer ball. He groaned from how full he was, but also couldn't ignore how good it felt either. 

"Come on, babe. Almost done." Tyler said as he pushed another slice towards his face while continuing to rub his tummy. 

It took another 20 minutes, but Josh finally finished the pizza. His belly was beyond stuffed now. It sat heavily on his thighs and groaned from all the food inside. Josh couldn't find a way to get comfortable in his chair. 

"Time for dessert!" Tyler grinned as he walked in with a big chocolate cake. 

Josh's eyes widened. "I can't, Ty. I'm too full." 

Tyler pouted. "Just a little bit?" 

Josh sighed. He was extremely stuffed but he didn't want to upset Tyler. Plus, the cake did look really good. 

"Only a little." 

Tyler's face lit up again and he cut a slice for Josh. 

However, one slice turned to two.... then three.... then four. 

Soon half the cake was gone. Josh's face was now covered in icing and his belly was sticking out even more. He wasn't even sure he could move. 

Josh groaned loudly when he saw Tyler was cutting yet another slice. "I really can't anymore, Ty. I've never felt this stuffed before. It feels so good, but it still hurts." 

Tyler's face twisted with guilt and he pushed the cake away. "I'm sorry." 

Josh smiled softly. "It's fine. I just really need to sleep this off. Think you could help me upstairs? I don't think I can move." 

Tyler bit his lip when Josh said that last part, but wasted no time in helping his boyfriend up. It took longer than usual, but eventually Josh was cuddled in bed and fell asleep with Tyler rubbing soothing circles in his belly.


End file.
